That one girl who makes my life hell
by SantanaLopez13
Summary: When Rachel Berry finds herself falling harder and harder for the bad-ass-of-the-school Santana Lopez, she makes life difficult for herself. shy!rachel and badass!santana.
1. Chapter 1

Walking down the hallway of the school which I hate most, I feel a small burst of pride in myself. Everyone thought that I wouldn't make it through my freshman year of high school, due to being so talented, which made people jealous, and therefore, make me a target for harsh words and more slushy's than I could count, but proving all the people who doubted wrong was the best feeling in the world, so far. A better feeling was the accomplishment of when I will win my first Oscar, but that's too far away. For now, I have to survive the first day of my sophomore year.

Before I can step out of harm's way; a blue projectile in the shape of a cup hurtles towards me at blinding speed. I feel the ice crystals prickling my skin and can feel the blue dye staining my face. I splutter and try to move my frozen lips to form a word, but before I can even get out what I was about to say, another slushy was thrown at me, this time directed onto the middle of my shirt. I gasp as the stickiness moves its way down my shirt and into my bra, making my hair stand on end. I lift my hand up to my eyes and wipe them clean before I open them. I open my eyes and see no one in the hallway that is carrying an empty slushy cup. I sigh and make my way down the hallway, my soaked blouse sticking to my skin. I reach my locker and pull out a small, pink duffel bag which holds a spare set of clothing, just in case anything like this actually happens. I pull out my Spanish book and my Maths book and shove them into the pink bag and I look around.

Everyone is making their way into separate classrooms with either friends or partners. Pity Mercedes and Kurt aren't here. I could always count on their help with the cleaning of my face, but ever since Mercedes got involved with Sam, and Kurt found his way to Blaine, I have always been on my own. I walk bluntly to the nearest girl's bathroom and stop outside the door, listening to see if anyone was inside. No one was in there, so far. I pushed the door wide open and walk into the nearest cubicle. I yank off my used-to-be white shirt, discarding it into my bag and pull out a simple grey singlet and slip it over my head, adjusting it to sit perfectly on my hips. I look down at my skirt, scrunching up my eyebrows and frown at the spots of blue on my favourite skirt.

"Don't worry Rach." I mutter to myself to stop me from getting angry. "They'll always be Lima losers and I'll be the one with too many Grammy's to count" I strip off my favourite skirt and slip on a black, short skirt and frown again. This really wasn't something I would wear. It was too… revealing. It really was something that the cheerleaders would really wear, and it didn't really go with knee-high socks. I mumble a stream of curse words under my breath and sadly take off my socks and just pull on my ballet flats, adjusting the bow that sat on top of the white flat shoes.

I brush down my shirt, gather my bag and walk out towards the basin. I grasp some paper towels and scrunch them up, turn on the tap and gently start cleaning the almost dried slushy off my face. I look at my now-wet face with distain. Why was I so…unpretty? I sigh and rummage through my pink bag, pulling out a small container of foundation and blush. I open the small package of foundation first, dab the brush in it and gently sweep it across every spare space of my face. At least I look sort of better now. I put the brush back inside the bag, and pull out a bigger brush for the blush. I gently snap close the container and open the blush up. I rarely wear make-up, unless my dad's put on a show in the basement, which has subsided in the summer holidays, to my surprise. They might start it back up again this week hopefully. It would give me a chance to sing one of my favourite songs…Anyway; I didn't have a choice to wear make-up today. It was either getting teased for a blue face, or getting teased for putting in effort for being pretty. You can guess which one I chose. I finish highlighting my high cheekbones with the blush and look at myself in the mirror.

My face looked okay, I guess. I had inherited my mother's eyes and hair, which was a good thing. Brown eyes and brown hair are always in fashion and are non-stop gorgeous. I had this weird type of body shape, which was in the middle of petite, but merging onto hourglass, which I was glad about. I always had these stumpy legs, which made me look chubby. The gym really did great things this year, it was worth it.

I gather all my things off the sink, shove them into my bag and push the door open. Before taking a step into the corridor, I collided with the person who was really just an inconvenience, and he managed to actually get a haircut, so instead of his hair looking like a cloud, it just looked like a small birds nest. I tried to push my way past his fat cameraman, but his microphone stopped me and then came the first question.

"Rachel! As an outsider, what do you currently think about the human race?" he said faster before I could comprehend the words. My eyes widened and I just stood there, looking like a gaping fish. I realised that really wasn't how a future Oscar winner should act. I pulled myself together and gave him the infamous 'Rachel Berry' smile.

"Well Jacob, nice to see you too. As for that question, I can't answer that. I am too talented for my height to get in the way of what I love most. Singing." I finish my sentence with a huff of impatience. The famous smile and the dream of an Oscar can only get you so far.

Jacob looked at me with a frown, obviously not comprehending my words. Then, as if a bell went off inside his peanut-sized brain, he looked at me like a shark would look at a baby and waved his hand around in the air.

"Don't feel bad. A lot of people have no talent!" He turned to his cameraman and pointed to a spot down the hallway where the cheerleaders seemed to be drawn to like a moth to a light. "Let's go interview the famous Santana Lopez, who seems to have grown a new pair of boobs overnight." I stand there, in complete shock and then turn on my heel and screech down the hallway, directed to Jacob.

"TOO TALENTED, NOT NO TALENT, TOO TALENTED!" I breathe out a gasp of air and look around. Mostly everyone was looking at me, or stuffing their faces into books to stop themselves from laughing. Great, first day of school and I've already made a fool of myself. I walk down the hallway, ignoring the laughing, stares and points that people seem to like doing, and reach my locker, when a thought invaded my mind.

"People are out, looking at me… SHIT!" I scream inwardly. I quickly do my locker combination and open my locker. I search around for my phone, and find it behind two cans of hairspray. I unlock it and stare at the time like it might be stuck on a different day. Nope, it was the 21nd of August…and it was 10:00. I sigh and slam my hand against my locker. I missed the first period altogether, and I was 10 minutes late for the second one. I stuff my Maths book into the locker, not needing it anymore, and head over towards the Spanish classroom.

I timidly stand outside the door, wondering if I should go in, or just skip altogether.

"NO!" I say sternly to myself, and look around just to see if anyone heard me. I am not skipping school, never done it and I never will. I muster up all the courage that I keep bottled up inside of me and push the door open. Mr Shuester doesn't look up from grading papers, and even from where I'm standing, most of them were F-. The students, on the other hand, look up and stare at me accusingly. I look about, and spy a spare seat up the back. Not giving any other students a glance, I make my way up towards the spare seat, dodging foots and small curse words. I reach the chair at the back and put my book on the table and sit down on the chair. I feel the person beside me shift slightly and a huff came from their mouth. The person was obviously pissed at me. Who was sitting beside me? I didn't even bother to check. Sneaking a small look at the person beside me, my eyes widen and my body becomes stiff with fear.

Next to me was the famous Santana Lopez, who was the school's resident bad-ass, but also had a softer side that her best friend, Brittany Pierce could only unlock. I give a shiver and look up to the cheerleader's face. She was beautiful, but even that didn't give her justice. She had a small dimple in the left cheek, which only showed when she frowned or smiled. She had high cheekbones, like me, and had a body that I would die for. Her height was exactly like mine, but she didn't get teased for it, instead, she embraced it and used it to her advantages, which was cheerleading. I look up at the Latino's chocolate brown eyes and squeak quietly when I found them staring right back at me.

"Take a picture, it'll last longer, RuPaul." She snapped at me, before turning her head back towards the front. Why was she in Spanish when she knew the language? Ugh, who knows with Santana? Wait… do my eyes deceive me? I lower my eyes down to her cheeks and saw a slight red tint to them. I thought ethnic people didn't blush? And what was she blushing at? I sigh and open my book to the correct page and start reading. Getting through this lesson without giving any attention to Santana was going to be hard.

**A/N- My new Pezberry story! Written entirely in Rachel's POV, what did you guys think? This story will go for a while ;) Also, if you liked my Only I Know three-shot, please follow me on Twitter at kayla_janee Send me a tweet to say you like my fanifcs and I'll give you a shoutout! Kay Byeee!**


	2. Chapter 2

"Alright class, since all of you are here," Mr Shue started his little speech and got all the students attention. I looked up from the page I was studying, and set my attention on him. He really never did speeches, and when he did, it was definitely something important. His eyes scanned the class, and rested on me for a second, before darting elsewhere.

"I really like your seating at the moment, and for the rest of the semester, these will be your permanent seats." He finished with a grin of satisfaction and waited for the class to respond. I looked around the class, just barely moving my head because the shock of his "speech" had just started settling into me, and evidently, the other students as well. There was a small silence, and then WWlll erupted inside the Spanish classroom.

"OH HELL TO THE NO! WHERE AM I SUPPOSED TO GET MY GOSSIP ON?!" Mercedes screeched across the room, directing the comment at Mr Shue, who looked plainly confused. Mercedes today decided to sit next to Quinn Fabray, who was nice enough, but had a tendency to be a bitch when she and Santana were around other people. She and Mercedes were friends ever since Mercedes saved her from the wrath of Coach Sue.

Mercedes's usual seat was next to Kurt, but he wanted to sit next to Blaine and talk about whatever gay couples talk about. Mercedes stood up and rushed across the room, as fast as her legs could take her, and latched herself onto Kurt and dragged him away, trying to get in as much gossip as possible until Mr Shue made her sit back down.

"Poor Blaine" I said quietly to myself, looking over at the upset boy, who was just lost without Kurt. Pushing a stray piece of my hair and tucking it behind my ear, I look around the room, seeing how other would react, and my eyes catch Santana, who somehow made it on the table next to ours, and was jumping up and down, yelling Spanish curse words at Mr Shue, who didn't understand them. I try to smother a giggle and look away, not wanting to be caught staring and threatened to have my voice box torn out of my throat. Paper planes were being thrown across the room as well as books, pens and more paper.

I take one more look around the room, and find that the people in this class were divided into 3 types of groups. Group one were the jocks and the cheerleaders, who were trying to fight their desk partner into moving, or making threats that would no doubt come true, mostly slushies for the rest of the year or a nice dumpster toss. Then there were the couples, who were hugging and whispering into their partner's ears. I purse my lips and give a dramatic shiver; it was creepy, thinking what the couples would be doing under the desks in class. Then finally, there were the normal ones, like me, who really couldn't care less how the seats were.

"STOP!" Mr Shue shouted, trying to pull Noah Puckerman off Jacob, who was furiously trying to ask questions about a cheating scandal or something like that.

Mr Shue eventually pried Noah off Jacob, who was nursing a bloody nose and a sore arm. With his hand latched onto the collar of Noah's shirt, he looked around at the people who were panting and exclaimed "This is stupid of you guys! Sit down before all of you get detention for the rest of the semester!" He shoved Noah away from him and towards his seat, and turned around to continue the lesson. I frown and turn my head towards Santana, who was still on the table and was staring at Mr Shue with death in her chocolate-brown eyes.

She slowly climbed off the table, and the guy in front of her was looking straight down her Cheerios uniform. That dude was none other than Brett, or as most people call him, The Druggie. He licked his lips and then recoiled. I looked at Santana and she had her fingernails scraping the side of his face menacingly, and her lips were puckered up into a death smirk. Brett was obviously the one to be tossed into the dumpster and slushed every day. The Cheerios motto? Screw with me, you get screwed over double time. In my mind, I can see Brett getting slushed every day, and I do a silent dance, combined with a solo of me singing "Don't Rain on my Parade" in my head and look towards the front once more.

The bell sounded the end of the second period, and I look up from my workbook and plonk my head on the desk. This year Spanish was going to be hard, and I didn't need to flunk this subject. I really need a tutor. I stand up and gather my things off the desk, and head towards the door, where I find my path blocked by two top Cheerios, who were, in their minds, throwing daggers at me and putting my head into a fridge. I stop in front of them, not too close in case they decide to slushy me again, or worse, try to break my nose. I slowly look up from my books and try not to stare them in the eye and wait for them to say something. They turn to each other and smirk, then look me up and down, trying to asses if I'm good enough, and then the tall one with brown hair speaks.

"Hey, I remember you when you had only one stomach." She says, sniggering and holding her stomach, obviously trying to upset me. No worries, I'll just play it cool.

"Hi Kayla, how are you today?" I ask pleasantly, trying to be a nice person, but sometimes it was just so hard too, especially with this morning. I just imagine both of them ebing eaten by sharks, and I get through the day. The girl next to her smirks down at me and smiles sweetly.

"Are you a moron or something? Or are you being possessed by a retarded ghost? Of course she's okay, she has looks, something you lack." She says, and turns towards Kayla, still smiling and touches her cheek. Hmmm, I wonder about those two…

"And hello to you too Meagan. Now, if you move, I need to be going to the Library, I have a free period." I say, still imagining them with the sharks, but I nod my head at her, not even bothering with a smile today. She notices and frowns.

"No smile for me? Hmm, just who the hell do you thi-"She was cut off and stared behind me, her eyes slowly bulging. I look over to Kayla, who didn't seem so cocky anymore, and I saw her slowly gulp and grab hold of Meagan's hand.

"Kayla, Meagan, I would love to stay and chat, but then I would have to wish for a lower IQ then both of you put together." The husky voice behind me said, scaring me. I whipped my head around, but I shouldn't have, I already knew that voice anywhere. I try to search Santana's eyes, but they were like closed doors, I couldn't see anything past them. I turn back around and the doorway was clear, no sign of Kayla or Meagan anywhere, they were probably somewhere in the janitors closet. I feel a person brush past me and I follow her backside out the classroom with my eyes. I rack my brain to find something to say and come up with the perfect saying

"Thanks Santana, for sticking up for me and everything." I say quietly and walk past her quickly. I swear I hear a small "That's okay, It's all okay." I smile to myself and head towards the library, where my free period awaited me.

**A/N- Thanks for reading! Follow me on Twitter kayla_jaynee I do appreciate it! I am going back to school tomorrow, so I may not update regularly. Grade 9 for me! xoxox**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N- Thanks for reading! Again, please follow me on Twitter at kayla_jaynee because you guys love me :3 I get an hour a night for my fanfiction, so I hope to be updating regularly. I recently lost my best friend (No, she didn't die), and I have been quite upset, but instead of crying, I put all my emotion into this chapter… Also if you have the time, follow me on Instagram under _brittana_news, which gives you all the Glee news! Here you go! xx**

Humming my favourite song, I stroll down the hallway, towards the library. I sighed and turned a corner and thought about the events of the day. Why did Santana blush? Maybe she was happy that I was talking to her. But that doesn't explain when she went on a rampage in the classroom. Maybe she thinks of me as a friend… No way. There was no explanation on why she was nice one minute of the day, then a total bitch the other.

I spot the library out of the corner of my eye and push the door open. Everything was silent except for the stupid door that kept creaking each time I tried to push it. I growled at the door and pushed as hard as I could, not expecting the door to swing into the metal bookshelf and create a loud BANG! I froze in my shoes and waited for the old librarian to give me a detention, but she didn't come. I shrugged my shoulders and walked past the front desk, and a tiny giggle slipped out. The old librarian was sound asleep, with just a touch of drool coming out the sides of her mouth. I shake my head and walk over towards the mathematic section and started sorting through the books. I pulled out a hard-covered book with a fancy lettering that I couldn't read, so I shoved it back inside the bookshelf and pulled out an algebra book. I really needed to practice my algebra, which really got me confused last year. I slide it under my armpit and look for an abandoned desk to sit down at.

Most of the tables were occupied which didn't make the job easier. I saw a few nerds trying to tutor the cheerleaders, who continuously kept asking 'Why?' Those poor, poor nerds… I scan my eyes across the main sitting area, and see Kayla and Meagan talking with each other and laughing at what their saying. I narrow my eyes when Meagan gets up to leave, and kisses Kayla on the cheek. They really have to be careful in this school, Kurt got so much shit for being with Blaine, and being a lesbian cheerleader was even worse.

I weave my way through the pushed out chairs, and the people sitting in them until I spy a small table with one chair at the back of the library, right next to the record section. I smile at no one in particular and sit down. I pull the algebra book out under my arm and flip it to a random page.

"Addition of integers has a property called associativity, which means blah, blah blah..." I groan and slam the book shut. Since when did letters become maths? I pull out my Spanish textbook and open it to the page I was last studying.

"At least Spanish doesn't have numbers" I say, with a grin. I start going through the list of sayings.

"Mi nombre es Rachel." I say, slightly slurring my words together. Okay, easy enough. Time to go up a level in difficulty.

"Me gusta mucho la escuela." I spit out, not caring if my spit goes all over the book. I really do like school, but if the school was free of all the cheerleaders, than maybe it would be like I died and went to heaven.

"Maybe I should move to Australia where they don't do cheerleading" I murmur to myself, but then shake the feeling off. Moving means that I won't see any of my friends anymore, and I won't be able to see Santan-

"Wait what?" I barely squeak out, trying not to go red at the thought of never seeing Santana ever again. It would make my life hell not to see her again—

"Stop!" I say to myself, just a little bit louder and pinch myself hard on my arm. I grimace and rub my arm. I look around just to see if anyone else heard me, and sure enough, one person is staring at me with an amused expression. That person was Santana Lopez.

I sigh and prepare myself for what would be the most embarrassing moment of my life, when I see her walking over towards me. I keep my eyes down at my desk as I hear small footsteps approaching my table. I hear a small, husky laugh and I look up, shocked to see Santana's eyes as warm as melted chocolate.

"What the hell were you doing?" She says, trying to hold in a snigger. I keep on staring at her, confused by what she meant. Those eyes… I could get lost in them for ages.

"Well, if you must know, I was thinking about someone special." I said, choosing my words very carefully, just in case she can read minds, like I heard on TV a few nights ago. Apparently ethnic people, especially Latino's, have this thing called a 'Mexian Third-eye.' I really didn't want to take any chances.

Santana's grin grew larger, just like the Cheshire cat off Alice in Wonderland and she tapped her temple, like she was thinking.

"Hmm, who is this special person? Oh, it must be Quinn Fabray! You're a lesbian? Rachel Berry! How could you not tell me?" She said, pretending to faint. She started laughing and couldn't stop. I just kept on staring at her, shell-shocked that she could even act this way about something as important as Homosexuality.

"That's it Rachel, your payback is that I'm telling Quinn that you have a thing for her!" Santana said in a cute sing-song voice that made my heart flutter. With that comment, she flashed a cheeky smile at me and ran off as fast as she could without getting caught.

I sigh and fold my arms on the table. Why? This girl was going to be the death of me. I swear! I thought as I plonked my head onto the desk, and fell into a blissful sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N- Sorry for the late update. I promise the next chapter will be up before Wednesday. This chapter is for my online bestie Layla, I know your reading this and I will always love you xx Please follow me on Instagram at _brittana_news Okay guys here it is :3**

"_Stop!" I yell, my voice moving through the trees that sway in the fierce wind. I look around fearfully, scared that something may jump out at me. I look down at the ground and start gasping for air. I was standing at the very edge of a cliff. I dig my heels into the ground to stop myself from running away, which I was sure it would cause the rock to collapse under me, plunging me to a very certain death. _

_I feel the pressure of something behind me and I slowly turn my head around. The sky above me had taken a turn for the worse, its grey clouds like arms, stretching out to get me. The sky suddenly rumbled and the area which confined me lit up like a white fire for a few seconds, and then died down. I sweep the clearing with my eyes, scared that something would run out at me, knocking me off the platform that supported me, but nothing did. I turn my attention towards the girl that I saw running through the forest below me, and I see her once more, a flash of dark skin and beautiful black hair flowing freely, before she disappears once more. I couldn't see what was chasing her, but it was definitely something large. I jump lightly on the spot just to see if the ground could take my weight, and it didn't shake. A smile of satisfaction spreads across my face, and I spy a small ledge just a few meters below me. I crouch down and slide my hand underneath the rock, careful not to disturb the cliff face from crumbling and ease myself off the platform. I flex my arms, making sure that they can hold my weight, and carefully let go of one arm, making sure my other arm can support me. Since I was light, it held me perfectly and I swivel my head downwards and look at the ledge. Getting on it would be easy, but jumping off it, down to a 9 metre drop was going to be something else. I take a deep breath and jump, making sure my feet were perfectly poised so when I landed, I didn't slip._

_I land on the very edge of the cliff, and teeter on the edge for a few seconds, before using my arms and doing a handstand, making sure my feet touch ground before I let my hands up. I stand up and brush a few locks of my hair behind my ears, and flatten down the piece of clothing I was currently wearing. I was wearing a dress, which used to be white, but now was tattered and torn, making it a dark cream colour. The ends of the dress were in strands, hanging just above my thighs, which housed a few scratches and soot. I look down and frown. How was I going to do this? Jump? No, I would break my legs. It would be like jumping from a jet plane. I decided to scale down using my bare hands, then jump off._

_I swing my left leg over the side and grip the rock face hard, then swing my other leg over and start my descent downwards. I look down and try not to gasp and I clench my eyes shut. Below me, the ground seemed to go on forever with the dark brown ground swishing and sloshing and the trees grew with each passing second. I look up to my hands and smile, silently praying that I hadn't yet slipped. I shake my head and slowly move my hands down, inch by inch, and my feet follow the same course. I look down again and this time, I didn't do anything except try to find a landing space. The ground this time looked hard and easy to dig in. I take a deep breath and launch myself off the side of the cliff and land straight onto my butt, and try not to curse. I got up off the ground and wince at the strain of my back. I take a quick look around and set off towards the far right, where I saw the beautiful girl. I take a look around as I walk. The forest is what a forest looks like. Trees, bending and the gnarled as branches twisting and shooting green sprouts. The grass was flowing freely, easing nourished and soft as silk. I look straight ahead and stop in my shoes. A cave stood in front of me, looming like a castle that a princess would live in, but no princess lived here, that's for sure._

_I run my hands across the rock, drawing in a long breath—_

"Ouch! What the hell?" I snap, my eyes flying open and I find myself on the ground, looking at a perfectly pressed cheerleader's uniform. Oh shit, what have I done now? My mind instantaneously wanders back to before I fell asleep and Santana mentioning that I have a crush on Quinn. I can't believe that I do, but my brown eyes find hazel and green ones, with a single lock of blonde hair covering it.

"Quinn! I'm sorry, it's not true, what she told you, I mean-"I stutter, my face turning red at the thought of just even having a crush on her. Sure, she's pretty, but nothing like a certain raven haired beauty.

"Stop." She says, cutting me off, but it's more of a command then a nice asking. She stares at me, her mouth pressed into a tight line. I slowly pick myself up off the ground, and I see her eyes zoom to my bottom half, and I self-consciously smooth my skirt down. I hear a chuckle and I sit back onto my chair. She follows, getting a chair and placing it beside me. I take an opportunity to look around the library. Everyone had left and the clock read '5:13'. Had I really been asleep for almost 5 and half hours?

"Yes you have been asleep for almost 5 hours." Quinn interrupts my thoughts, like a mind reader. She smiles apologetically. She sighs, and places her hands under her chin.

"I really didn't want to wake you up" She says, smiling dreamily. "But we really have to discuss something" I sigh, meeting her eyes.

"I know, and it's not tru—" I didn't get the last word out before warm lips seized my own.

The shock ripped through my brain and before I could pull away, my lips moved at their own accord against Quinn's. Her lips were surprisingly soft, and she obviously knew what she was doing. Before I knew it, her tongue was demanding entrance, and I gave it. Our tongues moved in synchronization before I thought of Santana and her own lips against mine, and I pulled away, breathing heavily.

"What are you doing?" Quinn demanded, her hair messed up and her lips were swollen. I stand up, fumbling for my books and shove them all in my bag. I curse under my breath as I can't find my keys, so I just grab my bag off the desk and run for the exit that leads onto the street. I feel bad as I leave Quinn looking lost and as I run out onto the street, I hear her saying something along the lines of "No" and "Faberry forever." I shake my head and start the journey towards home.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N-Sorry for the late update, I think I'll update every Saturday, or whenever I feel like writing… Sorry for this guys! 3 I think I got the American seasons right, so January is winter right? But in Australia its summer in January xD Very Short chapter this time, next one will be actually on time and longer.**

"Ugh." I groan, trudging through the snowy ground. Since when did it start snowing? With all the excitement today, honestly, who knows? I look up towards the sky and frown. The clouds had snow falling freely from them, but it didn't stop the clouds ranging from going grey to an almost deathly black colour. I absently kick up my feet, making snow fall around myself and I smile. I do prefer walking home then taking my car, walking is much better for the economy and it gives me time to gather my thoughts before I reach home and start to doubt myself.

I shiver and clutch my elbows with my hands, it was getting colder, and at almost 5:30 and in January, the colder it got, the more likely you're going to catch hypothermia. I shrug my bag off my back, place it in the snow and zip it open. I sorted through my assortment of clothes and come across a long dark brown coat with faux brown fur. I grin even though my lips were half frozen and put it on, relishing the warmth that spread through my body and I dig deeper into the coat. I put my hands in the pocket and feel around, seeing if I could feel if anything was in the pockets.

"Ah-Ha!" I say triumphantly and pull out a pair of terracotta gloves and slip into them. I zip my bag back up, fumbling a little from the gloves and start walking again.

Around five minutes into my walk, I hear someone cough behind me and I turn around, but see no one. I purse my lips but keep on walking, and keeping a sharp ear and eye out for anyone who might be following me, but I highly doubt it. If they wanted to kidnap me, I'll most likely talk and talk, and then probably they'll drop me off where they found me, that's what dads say anyway.

I side-stepped off the footpath and stood at the side of the curb, waiting to cross the road, but instead of a car going past me, it stopped beside me and its engine idled. The windows were tinted dark, and the car was a Mercedes Benz, so someone who was rich was obviously in the car. I stepped back and positioned myself into my karate stance, when the window rolled down and I looked into the jeering face of Meagan.

"Well, well, well! Look who's freezing to death and no one cares?" Meagan said, with a small smirk on her face. Now that I look closely at her, her ears are way too small and undeveloped.

"I don't care Meagan. Just let me go home." I said, looking straight into her eyes, not giving up for one second. She must've seen that as well, so she just frowned and I heard a sweet voice in the passenger seat.

"Leave her alone Meagan. Can we just go home? I'm freezing and I think Rachel might want to go home as well." That sweet voice belonged to Kayla, and somehow she was sticking up for me. Oh joy.

The look on Meagan's face was actually priceless. I wish I could've taken a picture here and now and sent it around the school.

"Of course sweetie, let's go to your place, your parents aren't home." Meagan said, trying to get back as much respect as she could, but let's be honest here, she didn't really have any. With that, Kayla leaned forward and smiled adorably at me, and then they drove away. I shake my head clear of all the thoughts about Kayla and Meagan actually being nice to me, then instead of crossing the road, I just walked on ahead.

By the time I was halfway home, one more person had offered to pick me up and take me home, but I kindly declined. When I heard one more car slowing down, I was about to yell or at least throw a stick at them, but when the person stepped out, I just stared at the person's perfectly sun-kissed legs.

A/N- Told ya it was short ;D Do you guys think I'm a good writer only being 13 and all? Please comment and review!


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N- Late, late, and very late update! Sorry :( School has taken over my life once again! I dyed my hair burgundy, and tomorrow I'm sleeping over my best-friend's house with my girlfriend and she wants to have sex with me… So hopefully it doesn't happen, but on Thursday in the toilets at school, my best friend she stole my dress, shirt and shorts and I was left in my panties and bra . Then my girlfriend came in and locked herself in the cubicle with me and insisted I showed her my body.. Just…fucking…awkward! So tomorrow will probably happen, so wish me luck! So I hope this fanfiction goes far, and I currently have so many spoilers for the upcoming chapters, so stay tuned! Kay here is Chapter 6!**

"Santana, is that you?" I asked, not looking into this persons face, in case a sack decided to go over my head. I couldn't help it; I looked up into this persons face and felt myself growing fainter by the second.

"No, it's fucking Barack Obama, who else do you think it is?" Santana snapped with her hands on her hips. She changed her clothes since the last time I saw her, and I was surprised to see that she actually owned real clothes, because all I saw her in was that cheerleading uniform, not that I was complaining at all. Today, she was wearing tight black jeans, with black studded ankle boots and a leather jacket. Her hair was naturally down and she wore black sunglasses. Although black wasn't an overall great colour, it definitely suited her.

"Stop perving at me and get into my car, I promise I won't steal you" She said, rolling her eyes and crossing her arms in front of her chest. I cleared my head of all thoughts and as I looked at her some more, she grabbed my bag off me and shoved it into the backseat of her car.

"Thanks, for this, it helps me a lot." I say, taking off my gloves before I get into the car, I turn my head around and she's already opening the driver's side car door, and she manages a smile.

"No problem, I'm sorry I snapped at you back there" She said, turning the engine of her car on and veering out into practically no traffic. I stare straight ahead and try to figure out why THE SANTANA LOPEZ just apologized to me, and tried to think back to the past to see if she actually had said sorry to anyone in her entire life. I couldn't find any evidence that she had.

"Er, yeah, apology accepted." I said, throwing her a small smile and I tucked my hair behind my ears. You know, come to think of it, not many people knew of Santana's family, or the history of her at her old school. All that's been said is that she moved from Kildera High School from New Jersey to our current school here in crappy Ohio, and that she had a younger sister who was eight, and went to the local Primary school. Nothing was ever said about her parents, and no one knew her in New Jersey, which makes me wonder, what was she truly doing here in Lima, Ohio?

"What are you thinking about? I can almost hear your brain ticking." She said wryly, and checks her reflection in the rear-view mirror. I look down into my lap and fiddle with my hands, unsure if I should say anything about what I was just thinking. So instead, I asked her the question that most high school teenagers ask themselves.

"What would you like to do once you're out of school?" I ask, and I see her raise her eyebrows adorably. Jeez, I really need to stop thinking about her this way.

"Well, I wouldn't mind being a singer, cause I have a pretty good voice, if I do say so myself." She said proudly, I wondered if she truly did have a good voice, maybe she could sing for me.

"Really?" I ask, my voice wavering slightly, and I slowly see her proudness deflate. Santana is the type of person to have so many walls built up around her, and when she's with someone she trusts, they slowly come down. "Not that I don't believe you, I do believe you Santana…" I stuttered, trying to get her happy again, and she did a small smile.

"You know Rachel, not many people believe that I can sing, but I do believe that I can. And hopefully one day you could hear that." She said, her voice small, and I felt a small spark of electricity in my chest.

"Yeah, maybe…" I add, and start thinking of how I can get her to sing.

"Is this your turn?" She interrupts my hard thinking, and I nod, seeing my street sign. She drives to the end of the street, and I just point to my house, which is the nicest, and the most expensive one, on the street. I grab my bag from the back of the car seat and shove my gloves into the bottom of my pocket where they can hopefully stay until another snowy day. Just as I'm about to get out the car, I turn around and stare Santana in the eye, making her look up and meet my own eyes. I try not to get lost in them and I pointed to my house.

"Tomorrow night, I'm home alone and we have a basement where I put on regular shows for my neighbours, maybe you could come and we could sing together?" I ask, and I have a strange feeling that she'll decline my offer, but she grins instead.

"Sure! I'll be there at 5, because I never go to school on Tuesday, see you then!" She said, and I quickly jump out of the car before she pulls away. I give her a small wave as she drives down my street and I watch her car disappear into the distance.

I walk up the steps of the grand house that I call home, and unlock the door. My dads aren't home, only because they went to a resort retreat in Hawaii, so the house is so lonely with me just in it.

I walk in the doorway and dump my bag on the floor and take off my shoes. I stretch and look at the couch, which seems to be calling my name right now. I grab the small, black, furry blanket that I always keep near the lounge so just in case it gets cold, and I snuggle into it, breathing in the smell of faux fur. I just close my eyes, and even though I had a sleep in the library, I find myself too tired to keep my eyes open. I make the mistake of thinking of Santana before I fall asleep, and I drift off to a dreamless sleep with a fluttering feeling in the pit of my stomach.

**A/N- Yeah, there you go! Yay! I'm finally 14! My birthday was 2 weeks ago and I loved it. I hope everyone had a good Easter like I did, only because God was there to help me through it, and I await more reviews! 3**


	7. Authors note

**Hey guys, I'm having massive writers block on this story, well, not exactly writers block, and I know what I want to do with this story for around 20+ chapters…I know I have heaps of fans revolving around this story, but I've been reading mass amounts of Brittana and I'm thinking about writing a fanfic about Brittany being a major geek and Santana being a massive celebrity, and Britt has an apprenticeship at a studio that Santana works in… Soo, would you guys read it?**

**Also, I'm having more troubles with my girlfriend(We've been going out for 5 months, YAY!)which is just her being a total dick around me in public, like making fun of me and flirting with other guys, but then being all cute and adorable when we only have close friends around us. A total example is she stuck my best friends keys down her dress (he's a guy and he likes her), and she was saying that he needed to go down and get them for her. Jeez, that made me pissed(I'm the type of person who gets heaps jealous over things like this)… But surely you guys can understand?**

**And what else would you like to see in this storyline? I'm thinking about a party, other lurrrve interests and something involving a police station…?**

**Thanks ;)**


End file.
